Egg
by Oxytreza
Summary: ah la la, hakkai aurait pu faire attention au sexe de son dragon avant de lui donner un nom masculin...


Pairing : Aucun. Ou rien de bien sérieux, en tout cas.

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Bloody est évidemment mon personnage.

Pour note, elle a les cheveux et les yeux rouges, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Gojyo. C'est un ange déchu.

J'ai pour politique de ne jamais m'inclure dans une fic (Sauf pour Walt Disney présent) mais là, je ne voyais pas comme faire.

Egg

Les quatre hommes du groupe de Sanzo n'aimaient pas beaucoup Bloody Soul.

Elle était bruyante, moqueuse, débarquait toujours à l'improviste, faisait des sous-entendus désagréables et les manipulait pour arriver à ses fin bizarres.

Mais là, c'était un cas de force majeur.

« Dooonc, si je comprends bien, résumait la fille debout devant les quatre compères, vous êtes coincés ici depuis déjà une semaine parce que Hakuryu ne se sent pas bien. Je vois. Sanzo est à deux doigts de la crise de nerf, Gojyo fume comme un pompier, Gokû ne dit même plus qu'il a faim et Hakkai…Hakkai a toujours son sourire qui fait flipper. Okay. »

Elle croisa les bras et se tourna vers le lit ou le dragon était enroulé sur lui-même.

Elle s'en rapprocha tandis qu'Hakkai expliquait que son animal n'avait pourtant pas de fièvre, c'était vraiment très étrange, et il était de mauvaise humeur tout le temps, on pouvait à peine l'approcher, ect…

La rousse s'accroupit devant le dragon et lui caressa la tête. Il poussa un « Kyu » fatigué et ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regarda longuement.

Au bout d'un moment, Sanzo s'énerva.

« Alors, elle a quoi, cette satanée bestiole ? » S'exclama-t-il en se dressant près du lit, le regard furieux.

Bloody secoua la tête et se leva, se rappelant à quel point c'était _agaçant_ de ne faire _que_ sept centimètres de moins que le moine. Elle dit en agitant un doigt accusateur sous le nez du blond : « Genjyo Sanzo, 33ème de Chine, on ne bouscule pas une future maman. C'est inconvenable. »

Son bras retomba dans un lourd silence.

Jusqu'à… « Mais Hakuryu est un garçon. » Observa Gokû. Bloody tourna ses yeux vers les trois restés en arrière, essayant de ne pas rire en voyant les mâchoires d'Hakkai et Gojyo en train de faire la poussière sur le parquet.

« Bien sûr, Gokû. C'est un mâle. Et comme c'est les mâles qui portent les enfants, je dit qu'il en porte un. »

Il parut hautement troublé.

« C'est…Les mecs qui font les enfants ?

-_Bien sûr que non, Bon dieu !_ » S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée. Une pause. Elle repris en s'appuyant le menton dans sa main : « Quoique si on en juge ce qu'avait fait Ni à Hakkai… » (1)

Ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre. Ils ne le faisaient jamais avec elle.

Elle repris, ignorant le fait que Gokû avait douté du fait que c'était bien les femmes qui engendraient la vie : « Si je dis que Hakuryu attend un petit, c'est que _c'est _un femelle. Bande de buses, z'avez jamais pensé à vérifier si c'était un gars ou une fille ? » Elle disait ça en fixant Hakkai. C'était lui le responsable de l'animal, tout de même. Il ramassa sa mâchoire et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Non bien sûr. Tu étais tellement _occupé_ par ce que Gojyo te faisait par derrière. » Ajouta-t-elle, laissant les deux concernés s'étouffer avec de l'air.

Elle se retourna vers Sanzo qui regardait le dragon comme si c'était à présent Gyumaô lui-même, et qu'il fallait donc l'éliminer sur le champ.

« Désolée, Sanzo, mais même une personne insensible comme toi peut comprendre qu'une maman en grosses ne peut pas faire la voiture. Pendant au moins… »

Elle compta sur ses doigts.

« Un mois…Et 6 semaines.

-QUOI ? » Ils avaient crié tous en même temps. Elle se tourna vers le blond qui avait presque sortit son pistolet pour flinguer l'innocente future maman.

« La gestation prend tant de temps que ça ? » S'écria Gojyo, qui avait laissé tomber sa clope sur le parquet. « Non. Un mois de gestation.

-Et les six semaines, c'est le repos ? On reprendra la route dès qu'il… Qu'elle…Bref, que notre moyen de transport aura accouché. »

Bloody lui jeta un regard très, très las, alors que Gojyo et Hakkai retenaient un rire.

« Sanzo, t'étais pas là le jour de cour d'SVT ? Hakuryu est un dragon. Donc un reptile. Donc un _ovipare_. C'est-à-dire qu'il _pond des œufs._ Et comme tout un chacun sait, sauf toi, apparemment, un œuf n'éclot pas tout de suite, la maman doit…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée. Râla Sanzo en fronçant les sourcils. Il reprit après une longue inspiration pour éviter de shooter les G2 écroulés de rire : « Les six semaines serviront au couvage. D'accords. »

Silence.

« COMME SI ON A LE TEMPS D'ATTENDRE AUSSI LONGTEMPS ! » Explosa le blond, les cheveux de ses compagnons et de la jeune fille volant en arrière sous l'effet du vent expulsé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ignorant les cris de Sanzo, les moqueries de Gojyo, les éclats de rire de Gokû et les « ma, maa » d'Hakkai, elle s'accroupit devant l'animal et lui sortit son plus beau sourire maléfique.

« Alors Goujun, ça fait quoi de passer du statut de roi dragon, chef de l'armée de l'Ouest à une bestiole toute mimi de cinquante centimètres ? Et en fille, qui plus est ? »

L'ex-dieu la fixa avec un regard furieux. Elle ria.

« Et bien quoi, tu t'es trouvé un gentil dragon dans un bled paumé où ô miracle il y avait une créature de la même espèce que toi ?

-Kyu.

-Quelle réponse constructiiiive… » Répondit Bloody. Elle se releva.

« Repos au chaud. Et on ne l'embête pas.

-Et…

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fera du petit ? »

Silence.

Vent sifflant.

Petite boule de paille voletant au loin.

Paysage de désert désertique.

Bloody haussa un sourcil.

« Et bien…Les filles et mois, on adore Hakuryu…Alors on prendra le petit.

-Hein ?

-Oh, Hakkai, rassure-toi, je sais m'occuper d'animaux. » Elle agita la main et caressa la tête du dragon qui avait refermé les yeux.

« À présent que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi…Je vais prendre congé.

-Pas trop tôt. Grommela Sanzo en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Je reviendrais, Sanzô-Sama, sois en sûr.

-Humpf. »

Elle leva les bras et eut un rire idiot. Elle seule sait pourquoi. Puis elle agita la main pour dire au revoir et sortit par la porte (parce qu'elle avait la flemme d'invoquer un sort de déplacement)

Le silence revint dans la pièce.

Les quatre hommes échangèrent un regard, puis regardèrent un Hakuryu.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre…

_Un mois, six semaines, 1076 paquet de clopes, 4985 manjû, 840 engueulades et 23 crises de fou rire plus tard…_

« Et bien. Elle a l'air d'avoir bien récupérée ! » S'exclamait Bloody, debout devant le lit ou Hakuryu se dressait, fière comme un coq d'avoir mit au monde un si adorable bébé dragon. La rousse se pencha et caressa la tête de la mère.

« C'est bien, ma fille.

-Et maintenant ? » Demanda Gokû qui faisait un câlin au petit. « Tu vas lui donner un nom ? »

Bloody se mit à réfléchir.

« Eight.

-Huit ? Pourquoi ?

-Ou Fifty-eight.

-Cinquante-huit ? Drôle de nom. » Observa Gojyo. Elle lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, mais ne répondit pas. Derrière elle, Hakkai leva les yeux au ciel, bien que personne ne le vit car il était en train de faire à manger.

« Non, Eight. C'est mieux. » Elle hocha la tête et offrit son bras à Hakuryu. Le dragon grimpa dessus et poussa un kyu content. « Et bien Hakuryu, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir si je garde ton petit avec moi, si ? »

La bestiole eut l'air de faire une tête renfrognée, mais secoua la tête.

« Cool. »

Hakuryu s'envola et alla se poser sur l'épaule de son maître. Bloody se pencha et tapota l'épaule de Gokû. « Allez, le singe.

-Méééé, on peut pas le garder ? Il est trop mignon ! Sanzo ! »

Le blond émergea de son journal pour fixer le garçon au chibies eyes, qui tendait devant lui le bébé dragon.

Restant de marbre devant tant de kawaitude, il retourna derrière ses papiers.

« On a déjà assez de boulot comme ça.

-T'es vraiment un sans-cœur, Sanzo. » Râla le yôkai en tendant le petit à Bloody qui l'installa sur son épaule. En passant près d'Hakkai, elle s'arrêta pour que la mère dise au revoir à son petit.

« De toute façon, c'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus le voir. Je reviens régulièrement les embêter.

-On s'en passerait bien, d'ailleurs.

-Ah, mais là, j'ai une bonne raison… » Taquina Bloody en s'éloigna après avoir gratouillé Hakuryu sur la tête.

Et Bloody s'en alla.

Et le voyage pouvait recommencer.

Fin

/Ecrit sur son pense-bête/ Note : arrêter de fumer.

Review quand même ? Moi j'aime bien l'idée qu'Hakuryu ai un œuf, c'est mignon…


End file.
